


【映an/NC-17】嗅觉灵敏未必是好事

by NiganaIndicates



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiganaIndicates/pseuds/NiganaIndicates
Summary: -NC-17-假ABO，除了信息素提及完全没有ABO因素-写给兔哥的弱智段子





	【映an/NC-17】嗅觉灵敏未必是好事

**Author's Note:**

> -NC-17  
> -假ABO，除了信息素提及完全没有ABO因素  
> -写给兔哥的弱智段子

 

 

Ankh喜欢冰棍。

没人不知道这件事，就像没人不知道鸟喜欢往高处飞往树上跑一样，没有一根在金发男人视线里呆过的冰棍能幸免于难。映司身为职业流浪汉时身上的钱几乎要给这家伙吃光，一度沦落到“别说明天的胖次就连今天的都要卖了垫他的冰棍钱”的地步，然而无论怎样的劝说和威胁（映司用腰带让他别去抢路边小孩的冰棍，后来比奈揪着他的耳朵才让他做到一天吃三根以内）都不能改变他好冰棍胜过一切的本质。

但真的有改善吗？这话谁也说不准。ankh的鼻子一遇上冰棍就像听见硬币叮当叮当往下掉一样灵得不得了，就连藏在厨房最里面的小冰箱里被十个白菜压着的冰棍也能给他翻出来。这说不上是好事还是坏事，但对信息素味道“恰恰”是甜丝丝冷冰冰的火野映司来说，这绝对是件巨好玩的事。

只要放出一点信息素就会看到鼻子巨灵的Ankh像只麻雀一样上蹿下跳地在房间里面跑来跑去，到处找冰棍的影子，全天下还有比这更好玩的事吗？映司看着他到处闻来闻去的模样，憋笑憋的直想变个身来掩盖苹果肌的抽动。红鸟刚从一堆箱子上扑棱下来看到他笑的七仰八叉的造型更是怒不可遏，冲上来揪着他的领子就是一阵狂吼：“喂，你这家伙！”

“怎么啦An——”火野映司假装事不关己。

“你偷吃了我的冰棍吗！？哈啊！？”附身在人体上的Greed离散发着甜味的家伙越近就越是觉得怪异的烦躁，某种不知名的热度从后脖颈绕来绕去，简直就像谁吊了个他的核心硬币在面前却抓不到一样，半是恼火又半是说不清道不明的感觉。OOO分明就是个收集硬币的道具，还敢偷吃他的冰棍，铁要让他知道谁是老大——

被按在床上动不了的情况到底是怎么回事啊！这警官的身体真是要命，这种时候哪哪都使不上力气，冰棍的甜味像是他最喜欢的食物又像是猪笼草的粘液，把他严严实实地黏在床上。

“喂，映司！这是怎么回事！”他拼了老命地想从床上爬起来，却觉得怎么都不舒服，水都比他现在的身体要硬几倍。

“啊，Ankh不知道吗？”他明眼看着火野映司愣了一下（绝对是装的），一脸无辜地走过来——从他身上散发出的那股危险感和甜味简直像刀一样刮蹭着红鸟的皮肤。“这是我的信息素的味道。”

什么信息素？完全没给普及过ABO基本常识的Greed脸上赫然是迷惑俩字。善解人意的好映司老师满脸傻笑地凑到他脸前，半个身子压在Ankh想挣扎未果的身上，投下一片乌黑的影子：

“简单来讲就是说，Ankh在我的信息素影响下进入了发情的状态哦。”

 

发情期？这家伙再说什么胡话。他虽然是鸟但和动物还有老大的差别，别是恐龙硬币把这傻子的脑袋也搞坏了吧。Ankh想是这么想，眼前映司那张大脸越贴越近，烦得他一拳糊——住火野的衣领吻了下去。

这下轮到映司震惊地险些没撑住。Ankh看上去也完全没意识到自己到底在做什么，他的嘴里热乎乎的，舌头像裹着糖衣的布丁在映司嘴里戳来戳去，吮吸的动作简直像只贪求花蜜的蜂鸟。

“喂Ankh你...”火野刚被过于主动的红鸟放开一点，又被Ankh凑上来堵住嘴的动作打断了话。当然这本来就是他的目的，只是没想到Ankh竟然这么的...开放？火野映司在他忙着从嘴里榨取甜水的时候解开他的白衬衫，而身下的小鸟只是呜呜嗯嗯地发出聊胜于无的挣扎，比起抗拒更像是把身体送到映司的身前。他的裤裆已经半硬了，几乎是本能地蹭着对方的腿间，而在映司碰到的时候又狠狠地一个眼刀甩过去——如果无视他突然的深吸气的话，可能还真会觉得这是个警告。

但火野映司知道他做对了。他费了好大劲才从扭来扭去的动作中解开Ankh的裤子，把手伸进内裤，挑起勃起的阴茎开始撸动的时候两人都同时叹了一口气。Ankh只知道火野映司花式接硬币的时候灵活的不行，却没了解过他扶着柱身、手指在上面来回打转的时候玩的也一样活跃，每当他碰到龟头的时候都会传来某种从未体会过的感觉。

不是痛。Ankh吸着气，那股最开始引诱他的甜味现在泛滥似的往他身体里钻，混着火野映司到处舔来舔去的唾液把整个身体都打的湿漉漉的。他说不准谁的身体更热，映司带着灼人热度的身体贴在他身上的时候他竟然觉得满足，分明没有被钳住四肢，仅仅是映司的一头乱毛在他脖颈处蹭蹭就足够让他动弹不得。映司咬到他脖子的时候Ankh不由得扬起下巴，露出随对方手上动作而不断吞咽的喉结。小鸟满脸通红，本来就亮晶晶的的嘴唇的现在更是水润，叫映司忍不住吻上去的冲动。

“不好意思啊，Ankh。”火野映司眨眨眼，像小狗一样可怜巴巴地用犬齿滑过鸟类的喉咙。Ankh还没反应过来，对方坚硬的阴茎便不由分说地挤进他的腿间，在柔软的大腿根部蹭来蹭去，龟头擦过那个紧闭的穴口时玩笑一样地听身下人猛地急促起来的呼吸。

他在玩我。Ankh怒火中烧，火野映司这个混蛋——

火野映司掐准了Ankh发怒的时机往里挤，硕大的龟头刚把后穴撑开一点点，里面湿滑得不知如何形容的情况就把他吸着往里拽。他体内的水多的都能顺着映司插进去的动作溢出来，简直像一封邀请函写着“快来上我”，就算是无欲无求的仙人也忍不住，更别说喜爱Ankh已久的映司；火热的下体在甬道内不断摩擦着，快感的电流渐渐聚集起来，Ankh原本咬着牙的呻吟也逐渐顾不上，从齿缝里一点点漏出，被映司的舔吻一滴不剩地接住。他抽插得越来越快，直到整根没入的时候Ankh被顶得声音都发不出来，只是在刮到某一点时浑身像触电一样一个激灵，刚刚软到无法行动的腰都抬上去迎合映司的行动。后者知道自己撞到了好球带便也不再含糊，动作一下子变得快速又激烈。从来没经历过这档事的Greed死死地抓着映司的手臂，强烈的快感争先恐后地冲进大脑，呻吟声也在沙哑的嗓子下变了调。

然而映司也完全不像他表现出的游刃有余。Ankh脸红的能滴出血，穴肉更是紧紧包裹着他，黏润湿滑的不可思议。他浑身是汗，握住Ankh脚踝想把他腿抬起来的时候更是发现对方毫无反抗意识，甚至还配合地把双腿折到胸前，某种微妙的满足感叫他加剧了动作。Ankh猝不及防地发出一声惊叫，终于在映司重重撞进时绷紧了脚尖，随着眼前一片白光射在映司的小腹上。甬道迅速地绞紧，搞得映司也没能忍住忍住，仿佛连环撞车事故一样射在了里面。

 

映司抬起身子的时候，Ankh还在因为从没经历过的高潮颤抖颤抖。映司帮他把双腿放下来，听到对方粗喘着气，白色的精液和呼吸一起从有些红肿的穴口里缓缓流出来，看得映司着实想顺着这个情况再来...但目前这就足够了。他帮着清洁、收拾东西的时候Ankh一言不发地躺在床上，只有眼睛随着火野映司的动作来回转动，在碰上后者视线的时候用了全身的力气咂嘴。从来都不介意他周围空气的狗狗恬着脸凑上来，Ankh毫不怀疑如果有尾巴的话，他现在能摇成国家一级发电车：“呐Ankh，第一次感觉怎么样？”

红鸟翻了个白眼，露出一个让火野映司神魂颠倒的微笑，然后一脚踹上得寸进尺的家伙的肚皮：

“滚！”


End file.
